Déjà un an
by K0K0R0
Summary: K0K0R0, ex Sirius69...Déjà un an qu'elle a quitté Poudlard, qu'elle suit sa formation de médicomages, déjà un an qu'elle est avec cet idiot...


Se cache sous sa couette en espérant éviter les regards assassins de ses lecteurs…

Ahahaha, je suis vraiment D-E-S-O-L-E-E, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté et le pire c'est que je n'ai aucune excuse valable ! Ma réputation de grande flemmarde me rattrape !

En tout cas, je veux remercier tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer –même après un an de silence- et qui n'ont pas perdu patience en attendant la suite de mes fics !

Pour me faire pardonner voila un pitit one-shot, suivit –normalement- de la suite de « Pour toi je ferai tout », d'un one-shot racontant la suite de « Je t'ai toujours aimé », je compte également continuer « Many tears for Love » mais avant il faut que je le modifie un peu, enfin j'arrête ma fic « Une autre vie » je ne suis plus inspiré par cette histoire, désolé pour ceux qui attendait une suite….

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling..

Voilà sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop…--'

Déjà un an

…Je viendrai vous voir demain pour vous apporter votre petit-déjeuner Mr Tanks…

Ah, et il y a quoi au menu ?

Hum, demain nous sommes samedi donc je pense que ce sera du porridge !

Argh ! Je déteste cette espèce de bouillie infâme ! Les hôpitaux ne peuvent-ils pas donner des repas normaux ? s'indigna Mr Tanks

Et qu'appelez-vous « normaux » ?

Voyons ma très chère Lily, ne me dite pas que vous avez oublié ces matins où en vous levant vous sentez une douce odeur de tartines – certes parfois c'est l'odeur de la tartine grillée que vous sentez- (à cette remarque Lily sourit) avec une bonne confiture faite maison dessus, de votre bol de chocolat qui laisse échapper une légère fumée odorante, et d'un bon verre de jus d'oranges pressées le matin par votre autre moitié !

J'avoue que vous m'avez donner l'eau à la bouche…sourit Lily. En se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre elle se retourna et s'exclama : « Ne vous en faites pas Mr Tanks, une erreur est bien vite arrivée, et vous risqueriez d'avoir des tartines grillées à là place de votre porridge ! »

« Je n'attends que ça ! » entendu Lily alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Lily sourit, ça lui réchauffait toujours le cœur de voir des patients aussi joyeux que tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de ses murs blancs ! _Déjà un an_…Déjà un an qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, déjà un an qu'elle suivait une formation de médicomage à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, déjà un an qu'elle voyait défiler tous ces malades, ces blessés, ces larmes de douleur…Déjà un an qu'elle était avec _lui_…A cette idée Lily esquissa un triste sourire. Aujourd'hui c'était leur un an de vie commune mais hélas son autre moitié comme le disait si bien Mr Tanks, ne serait pas là, travaille oblige ! Et cet idiot avait pris le pire de tous ! Il préférait se faire blesser en étant sur le terrain que dans un bureau, tandis que sa petite amie se faisait un sang d'encre ! « C'est pour l'adrénaline ma chérie ! » lui avait-il dit. De l'adrénaline ! Tu parles, si il voulait de l'adrénaline il suffisait d'un coup de baguette et il se retrouverait aussitôt la tête en bas les pieds collés au plafond de leur maison ! Elle n'était pas sorcière pour rien ! « Ma Lily, si je fais ça c'est pour que tu puisses un jour vivre dans un monde ou tu pourras faire tes courses sans la peur de te retrouver devant un mangemort au tournant du rayon alimentation ! Et puis quand on fondera une famille je voudrais que junior et toi soyez en sécurité en train d'admirer les exploits de ton merveilleux mari dans le journal de 20h ! ». Quel abruti pensa fort Lily tandis que sa main caressa son ventre. Mais quel bel abruti quand même !

Lily fit tourner sa clé dans la serrure, une fois rentrée dans la chaleur de sa maison (_Home sweet home_ pensa-t-elle instantanément) elle fut envahi par un doux parfum fleuri…Toujours dans le noir, elle chercha du bout des doigts l'interrupteur pour allumer la pièce. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant des pétales de roses qui jonchaient le sol ! Leur couleur écarlate contrastait avec la crème du tapis. Lily lâcha son sac, s'accroupit et pris le bout de papier qui se trouvait parmi le rouge des pétales. Elle l'ouvrit…

_Déjà un an…_

Elle sourit reconnaissant l'écriture de son apollon ! Elle s'avança suivit le parcours décrit par les fleurs. Arrivé au bas des escalier elle ouvrit un deuxième papier…

…_que tu dois me supporter…_

Elle continua son chemin, le cœur battant de joie…

…_que je dois vivre avec ton sale caractère…_

Elle piqua du nez, abrutit !

…_que tu piques mes chemises me laissant avec un pauvre chandail miteux…_

Elle se regarda et en effet elle portait une de ses chemises d'hommes trois fois trop grande pour elle ! Le pauvre…

…_que je dors avec un bras autour de ta taille (oui je suis possessif et alors !)…_

Elle ferma les yeux en se remémorant tous ces matins avec son bras autour de sa taille, il avait beau dire, mais c'est dans ses bras et nulle par d'autre qu'elle se sentait le plus en sécurité…

…_que je me réveille aux cotés d'un ange…_

A présent Lily avait les yeux humides, si cet idiot continue son maquillage lui ne résistera pas longtemps…

…_que j'entends ton rire, que je vois ton sourire réchauffer mon petit cœur de maraudeur…_

Et voilà, c'est gagné, une larme venait de couler…Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de leur chambre…

_Déjà un an…_

Elle l'ouvrit…

…Que j'ai envie de te poser cette question…L'homme de sa vie mit un genou à terre. Lily, veux-tu te marier avec le pire des idiots ?

Lily n'en pouvant plus laissa couler toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux ébouriffés bruns…

Oui, je le veux…Oui je le veux James…

Oh ma Lily tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre ! s'exclama James en la faisant tournoyer

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre du souffle… Entre deux baisers ils se disaient des « Je t'aime » pleins d'amour et de tendresse. A ce moment plus rien ne comptait pour eux, plus de guerre, plus de morts, plus de peine, seulement eux deux enfin…

James, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

Oui, je sais…

Tu sais ? s'étonna Lily

Oui…c'est ma chemise que tu portes nan ? dit James essayant de paraître en colère, peine perdu, il rit la seconde d'après. Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau !

Mais non triple idiot, c'est pas ce que je voulais te dire ! s'exclama Lily frustrée

Ah bon ? dit James sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir

En fait…tu sais la chambre à côté…Il faudra bientôt y mettre un berceau…

…

James ça va ? s'inquiéta Lily

Youpiiiiiiiiiiii ! Junior est en route ! cria James avant d'embrasser Lily

A ce moment plus rien ne comptait pour eux, plus de guerre, plus de morts, plus de peine, seulement eux trois…

FIN

Voilà c'est fini ! Snif…J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire ce fic, j'espère que vous aussi vous avez pris plaisir à la lire en espérant que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main…

Je posterai la suite d'un de mes fics demain encore un peu de patience…

Merci beaucoup à tous

K0K0R0


End file.
